The Dream of Future
by Louise Lamperouge
Summary: After left the Black Order, Allen finally accepted his fate as the 14th Noah's. After a long time, the Noah's finally decided to move against the exorcist which had located where the HEART where about. Now, how will this story continue?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I hope I can... Own it I mean... But no, I don't own it, okay.

.

Title : The Dream of Future

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 : The start of...<p>

.

.

.

"Allen..." Said one girl.

"What do you want, Road?" Ask Allen and opened his eyes.

"Let's go to the garden. Father and others already there." Said Road and tugging at Allen hand.

"In a minute." Said Allen and leave his comfortable couch.

Its been five years since he, Allen Walker live with the Noah's Clan. After the resurection of his innocent which taken the full form, he also gained the memories of the 14th.

Upon his awaken, Tyki and Road has came for him to bring him back to the Noah s family. Even though he rejected first, but he accepted it after all, because of his condition,

he no longer can trust anyone anymore in Black Order, thus with the threat from the council, he decided to flee from that place and joined Noah s Clan with the help of Noah's

Ark which already reach full synchronization with his mind, that allow him to use it whenever he wants. Allen looked out at the blue sky which already a bit clouded with black

cloud that looked almost crying. He didn't regret his decision to join the Noah s. Even though some part of him didn't think so. But the memories still lingering in his mind

which remind him on that faithful day, he choose to leave Black Order.

.

.

*FLASHBACK*

"Allen, please, don't do this." Said Lenalee unmoving from her position.

The sound of rain was very loud that almost break hearts of whom hear it. The rain poring down without mercy for those under it. In the bridge that connected with Black

Order, stood Allen with Tyki beside him. Tyki was carried a limp form of Road who protected Allen from innocent attack.

"Lenalee..." Said Allen with slow voice.

"Allen, don t go there. Please, come back to us." Plea Lenalee. Allen looked at Lenalee which already crying while pleading him to not leave Black Order. But, Allen decision

was the final.

"I'm sorry. I can't do it." Said Allen after a long pause.

"Why? Why you choose them?" Shout Lenalee.

"Why?" Allen chuckled a little. 'I wonder too' Said Allen with a little smile from Tyki.

"Allen, should I wait for you in there?" Ask Tyki while touching Allen shoulder.

"Allen, please. Don t leave." Yell Lavi.

"Lavi..." Muttered Allen. The rain which pouring down already soaked his body and clothes. Allen looked at the mantle he still wore. The mantle which still embroided with the

Black Organization symbol. He slowly took the mantle off which revealed his plain white clothes and black tie underneath. He then let it fell down onto the floor. He stare at

the said things and looked at Tyki.

"Should we go now?" Ask Allen.

"What?" Yell Lenalee and Lavi which watched Allen with full shocked expression.

"I guess so." Said Tyki and gave Allen his another mantle which then drapped in Allen shoulder.

"No, Allen, what about Yuu? How can you leave him?" Yell Lavi. Allen looked at Lavi a moment before turned on his back.

"ALLEN" Shouted Lavi.

"Goodbye..." Said Allen and paused before added, "...and goodnight." Then walked away with Tyki. They used Noah s Ark to travel which gave them upper hands, so the

Black Order can t sent searching party for Allen.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

.

.

"Nee, Allen. Did you listening?" Ask Road while tugging at Allen hand.

"I'm sorry. Mind to repeat again, Road?" Ask Allen.

"Uuph.. Fine then. I wonder if you will be joining in the ball tonight?" Ask Road. Allen looked at the little girl and thought about it.

"Probably... I should." Said Allen after a long pause.

"Well, you really should actually. Its been five years since you came, and you never showed up so much which have us wondering what have you been doing for such a long

time." Rattle Road while they walked to where the family sit.

"I just still feel uncomfortable. That's all." Reply Allen and pat Road in her head.

"Okay, so tonight your gonna be my partner in the floor, okay?"

"Alright. As your wish, princess." Said Allen and smiled toward Road.

"Yei" Reply Road and smiling back.

"Now, now, why my beautiful princess so happy about?" Ask Sheryl, Road father.

"Because Allen said that he's gonna become my partner in dance floor tonight." Said Road while smiling.

"Ooh... My beautiful princess." Shouted Sheryl.

"Now, now, what happen here?" Ask one voice which belong to Tyki.

"Ah, Tyki. Long time not see." Said Allen and smiled to him.

"Yeah. Its been 6 month already. How do you do, Allen?" Ask Tyki.

"Like always." Said Allen.

"Is that so?" Ask Tyki and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Uncle, welcome back." Yell Road and hugged Tyki.

"Hey, hey, you little princess. How are you?" Ask Tyki while kiss her cheek.

"Fine, Uncle. By the way, I miss you." Said Road.

"Same here." Answered Tyki.

"But you miss Allen than me, I m soo lonely." Said Road.

"Oh, but I still love you." Continue Tyki.

"Really?" Ask Road with disbelief.

"Yeah. Right, Allen?" Ask Tyki and looked at Allen.

"Why you ask me?" Reply Allen and sit in empty seat beside the Earl.

"Hello, Allen." Greet the Earl.

"Hello, Millenium Earl." Reply Allen and take one cup of tea.

"Well, you don't need to be so formal like that. Just call me Uncle Earl like Road." Said The Earl.

"Of course Uncle Earl." Said Allen and take a sip from his cup.

"Thats better." Said the Earl.

"Well, its been long since we have together like this, like a family should be." Said Sheryl.

"Yeah, I'm agree brother." Said Tyki which already take a seat beside Allen. Road also follow suit.

"On this day, I would rather not to discuss something that gonna ruin the mood. But..." Said the Earl.

"What is it?" Ask Road.

"Its about Black Order moves." Answered Tyki.

"So you aware of them." Said the Earl. Tyki just give small smile and snuggle closer to Allen and leaned on his shoulder.

"Well, the matter is, they have located where the heart and planning to retriving it. But, I m afraid its not for a good reason. As we know, the HEART can be use as power

sources which wouldn t gone even if we use continuously. As a matter of fact, in the last war, it serves as the greatest weapon beside Allen s. So now, we gonna move against

them again." The Earl explained.

"So, you want us to take the HEART?" Ask Sheryl.

"Yes, if you can't retrive it, at least destroy it, would be wise decision." Answered the Earl.

"It doesn't matter with us, but..." Said Road and glancing at Allen. Due the explanation, Allen just keep silence. Notice Road stare, Allen just gave a small sigh.

"Don't mind me. I just need to registering the information." Said Allen.

"So, what are you going to do?" Hearing that question, Allen only shrugging his shoulder.

"I don't know. But as Noah, I know what must be done." Said Allen and touch Tyki head then ruffling at his hair.

"What is it?" Ask the Earl.

"To protect family member." Answered Allen. That answer earn smile from all member of the family.

"Allen.." Said Road and launched herself onto Allen lap.

"Road..." Said Allen and ruffle Road head and let the girl snuggle closer to him.

"Okay, then lets begin planning, shall we?" Ask Sheryl.

"Alright." Answered all Noah's.

.

.

.

Author Note :

Okay, that's the first one. There, done. Well, I expect I could say these much, since I've been absent for GOD-only-knows-how-long... So, I apologize for disappeared for...

Argh! Anyway, I think I'm not gonna update till next two month? maybe coz I'm still encountered my writer's block. Of course, thats lame excuse, but anyway. The real one is

I have a lot of problem with my work which lead to how low my score last semester in college. So, yeah. I'm gonna give it my all for this new semester. Well, I think enough

with all my rattle. So yeah, see ya later.

.

Don't forget to R&R! Advice & Request are very welcomed, just DON'T FIRE me coz of my bad grammar. So spare me out!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I hope I can... Own it I mean... But no, I don't own it, okay.

.

Title : The Dream of Future

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Mission and Plan<p>

.

In Black Order...

"Lenalee, can you call three exorcists for me?" Ask Kamui.

"Sure, nii-san." Lenalee said.

"Then fetch Lavi, Kanda and Krory, please." Kamui said and give Lenalee one document.

"Alright"Said Lenalee and go to cafeteria.

.

In cafetaria...

"Yuu, what are you doing?" Ask Lavi when he pokes up from nowhere.

"What?" Ask Kanda with hands on his sword.

"Na...na... Yuu, calm down, calm down."

"First, no and second don t call me with that name." Said Kanda with black aura surrounded him.

"S-s-sorry." Said Lavi and bowed his head down.

"Good."Said Kanda and continue eating his soba.

"Geez... You always in a bad mood" Said Lavi and set his food tray down.

A few minute later, Krory shown in their table.

"Oh, Kuro-chan, what did you ate?" Ask Lavi.

"Today I'm going to tried Tempura, Ramen, Udon and Sushi." Said Krory and place his tray down.

"Eh? Japanese foods? And what's wrong with that a mount?" 'Really, you almost like him' Add Lavi in his though.

"Yeah, I heard, Japanese food is really good, fancy and healthy. So I want a taste of it. Well, Jerry recommended all of this to me after all." Said Krory and tried the ramen.

"Ooh... It's delicious. The rumour is true." Said Krory and begin eating the food.

"Ah, there you're..." Say Lenalee. "After you finish, can three of you go meet my brother? There's mission."

"Hmm... Alright" Answer Lavi.

.

After the three of them finished, they go to Komui s office...

"So, let me explained again, your mission is to bring the HEART s back. Be careful on your move, and watch out for any kind of intrusion. Probably Akuma or worse... Noah." Said Kamui and looked away from them after the last name mentioned. "Anyway, just be careful, there are three finders in there and two more who will accompany the three of you."

"Alright"

"And if you need some help, call right back to here, we will prepare a reinforcement."

"Alright"

.

The three of them then take off...

After two and half a day travelling, they finally arrived at their destination... They wait a moment before two finders that Komui promised arrived. After that, they head straight to headquarter.

Then in headquarter...

"Good afternoon, its nice to meet you'll. My name if Florence D. Legiana, I'm the head of England branch." Said the woman.

"Nice to meet you" Said Lavi and Krory.

"Well, should we go down to business?" Ask Florence. All of them nodded.

"There are several phenomenal things which go around the forest. Then we began with the place. We suspect it around this little fall which located in deep wild forest, we already sent someone to confirm the location, but there's still no word so far."

"Well, any information about where those things happen? The exact location or the sources"

"We manage, but not much. All we know, it's from the fall which we located near one cave which used to be history place." Florence said.

"Sure. How about animal that lives there?" Ask Lavi.

"There's nothing in there, only the forest."

"Then, at least, it's safe if we encountered problem." Lavi said. "Tomorrow the three of us will go there and start the mission immediately." He adds.

"Alright"

Next day...

"Ugh, this forest seems scarier than other I've seen." Said Lavi and looking at the big old tree in front of him.

"Well, at least there's no animal around or else we're in danger." Said Krory.

"Kuro-chan, you seem so calm." Said Lavi and looking at calming Krory.

"Well, it s just the change of scene this time." Said Krory and smiling.

Meanwhile that in Kanda's minds...

'I hope I can see you, Allen.'

It's been five years since Allen left. That time when he's gone, Kanda was in a state of unconsciousness. It makes him felt unworthy for him to not stop the treasure he's been longing all this time. He knows that Alma's half soul resided inside Allen's body; it was the only way to keep Alma's alive. Kanda close his eyes only to look at white ceiling. At the time of his unconscious state, Alma has told him that Allen offered to become Alma's vessel in order to keep Kanda alive. He sees in his dream how Alma's soul becomes one with Allen's.

'This time, I'll bring you back with me. You'll not leave my sight anymore.'

After they ventured the place, they finally arrived at waterfall.

"I guess that the place where Florence mentioned." Lavi said and look around the fall. He then bends himself to try the water that still flowing.

"Hmm... It's not poisoned, neither it indecent. It s actually only fresh water. So then, the problem is the cave." Lavi said and pointed onto the cave near there.

Mean while that with Noah's Clan...

"So, Sheryl, Tyki, Lulubell and Road will go in this mission. Allen will stay in the mansion, but for some case if we need Ark's help. Jasdevi and Skin will stay too for another mission and the rest of you can have fun while make a mess in a few places around the world, so their mind will get separates. I will finalize the progress with the container for the HEART." Say the Earl.

"Understood" Answer all of them.

"Be safe, please." Say Allen and hug Road.

"Okay, Allen." Said Road and smiling.

"All of you. Don't do reckless things. If you need to retreat back afterward, just tell me, and I will open the gate, okay?" Said Allen and looked at Tyki and the others.

"Thank you, Allen." Said Tyki and kiss his cheek.

"Then, we go first." Said Road and opened her gate.

"Take care." Say Allen. Then all of them disappeared behind the door.

"Uncle, can I go back to my room?" Ask Allen.

"Sure, oh, don't worry; if I need help, I will wake you up." Say the Earl.

"Okay."

Inside Allen's room...

"Please, come back safely. I don't want to lose anyone, anymore. Its enough, I lose my family, Mana, the order, but not this... not this time..." Said Allen and hugged himself while fall to the floor. His body shake slightly with the emotion of sad memory.

The blurry memory gets burn down by his long hair that already grown so long until his mid waist. With that look, sure he could pass out fine as a young woman. Due to his stay in the Noah's clan, things already change for better. He gets to know each member of the family and their business. For short, Allen learns a lot of things from the best.

.

.

.

.

.

Author Note :  
>Aaaaaaannnnnndddddd... Here I update the stories after gone for GOD's only know how long... I'm sorry guys, for keeping you out from this story... Hehehe... I'll be sure to keep on my due date next month. Any way, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year and Happy Chinese New Year to all of youuuuuuuu...<br>For the pairing, have you see how I got on my way in the future? *evil smirk* it would be worst than ever... Hehehe...  
>Any way, I'm on my way to write the third long chapter before using all plot that has been done before.<br>Well, I think enough with all my rattle. So yeah, see ya later.

Don't forget to R&R! Advice & Request are very welcomed, just DON'T FIRE me coz of my bad grammar. So spare me out!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I hope I can... Own it I mean... But no, I don't own it, okay.

Title : The Dream of Future

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Meeting<p>

.

With the exorcist...

"Hey, did you think this cave lead to somewhere?" Lavi said and keep looking around him.

"No idea. Maybe it's just illusion." Kanda said and keep on his pace.

"Who knows, but it's really creepy. I have bad feelings right now." Lavi said and holding tight his hammer.

"Lavi do bat usually lives in here?" Ask Krory.

"Basically they lives in caves, but sometimes they also lives in another place that dark and not reach by the sun." Lavi explain.

"Then is it weird if this cave doesn't have any of that?" Krory ask.

"Well, maybe it"s just like Yuu said. This places maybe only our illusion." Lavi said and think a little.

"I hope there's nothing terrible happen." Krory said.

"What are you saying? Our only problem is the Noah intervention." Lavi said, but suddenly regretted what his said. He looks at Kanda, whose face become darker than usual.

'I bet he still can t forget him.' One thing that really hard to forget by a human is sad memories. Count that it was a memory of their precious one. 'Maybe he still not gets over that. There's nothing I can do. All I can do is watch over him.' Lavi thinks. His mind thinks back to the time when Kanda regain his conscious.

'Where I am?' Kanda said when he awakens. In the room, there's no one beside Lavi who stay with him.

'In your room, you have been unconscious for almost two months.' Lavi said.

'Where is Allen?' Kanda asked.

'He...' Lavi hesitate whether telling him the truth or make-up story.

'What happen to him? Where he is now?' Kanda said with pierce gaze.

'He was gone.' Lavi said.

'What? Where is he?'

'He goes to the Noah.'

'What? How can he do that?'

'I don't know. After the last attack, he just suddenly disappears. I've already chase him, but... He was gone. I'm sorry, Yuu' That's the last things Lavi said before Kanda shunned himself from others. It takes a few months until Kanda ready to talk with others. For him, that was the saddest moment in his life.

"Hey, look, the air is so strange." Lavi said and hold out his hand to grab his hammer.

"Now that you mention it, why suddenly it become cooler?" Krory said.

"Kuro-chan, be careful. There's something over there."Lavi said and hold tight to his little hammer.

"What is that?" Krory said and suddenly they ve surrounded with cold air.

"What? The cave was frozen. It explains why there's no animal in here." Lavi said and touch the cave s floor.

"We're lucky there's no Akuma in here. Otherwise, I doubt we can go unharmed." Lavi said and take out his hammer.

"Innocent, activated." Lavi said and let his hammer grow bigger. But suddenly there's big blow of cold air from the front. In instant, their foot were frozen.

"What?" Lavi said. And suddenly there are many black butterflies that surround their body.

"What? This is..." Lavi look at the source. In there stand Tyki Mikk with other 3 Noah.

"Well, well, what a coincidence. It seems like it was a fate that we need to destroy all of you, exorcists." Tyki said and narrowed his eyes.

"You damn bastard. Don't think that we would surrender without any fight." Lavi said. He then tightens his grip on the innocent and summon out the fire dragon. The three of them charge toward the Noah.

"I'll kill you this time." Lavi said.

"Not so fast." Tyki said and block all attack from Lavi.

"Mugen: Activate!" Kanda yell. "Hakka Tourou." One big explosion happen and Road stand with two scratch in her arms.

"You, I kill you." Sheryl said, but his movement being stopped by Krory who attack him at full-speed. His fangs sunk into Sheryl hands and quickly suck his blood.

"Sheryl." Lulubell said and kick Krory so hard that Krory fell into the ground. Sheryl stand still but his energy was drained a bit.

"Are you okay?" Lulubell said.

"Yeah, I need time to recover a bit." Sheryl said.

"Fine, I'll cover for you." Lulubell said.

.

Meanwhile that with the Earl...

"Allen, be ready to leave now. They need your help." Said the Earl.

"Alright" He then put on his white shirt, leaving two button of the shirt unbutton with black suit and matching pant almost similar to Tyki's.

"Be careful, here, I let you use as many Akuma as you want. Just be safe and come back with them." Said the Earl and pat his shoulder.

"Yes" Answer Allen. He then raises his hand and let the melody of familiar song replayed in his head. Then in a shift moment, the gate of Ark s appeared before him and Allen immediately takes off.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author Note :  
>Okay, that's the next chapter. Well, I do miss my deadline, so don't think too much about that. And to keep you guys entertained,<br>I will post three next chapters along with this chapter. So, be grateful, I for once do want to give you guys some entertainment.  
>Huahahahahahahaha... Well, Maybe I will go for GOD only know how long for a vacation, so, see ya...<p>

Don't forget to R&R! Advice & Request are very welcomed, just DON'T FIRE me coz of my bad grammar. So spare me out!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I hope I can... Own it I mean... But no, I don't own it, okay.

Title : The Dream of Future

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Encountered<p>

In the battlefield...

.

"Shit, they're keeping getting stronger." Spat Tyki.

"Now, now, Tyki. It's not good to speak like that." Said Sheryl.

"We've got no chance. We make a way then." He then moves forward. "Road, we leave the rest with you." Yell Tyki.

"Roger" They charged at the three exorcist who already in their position. The three of them looks exhausted too. No wonder of fighting for hours. But they hate loses which still keep them going on.

"I kill you for sure this time" Said Tyki and release his attack towards Kanda.

"Third Illusion: Hell insect." Yell Kanda and fight Tyki. The same goes to Sheryl and Lulubell. The three of them make a way for Road to pass on and reach the innocent.

But, there are five finders who stay in Road way with weapon.

"Move, you fragile things" Said Road and release an attack.

"AAARRRGGGGHHHH!" Yell all of them.

Lavi finally can get away from Lulubell, but she still chases him out.

"I won't give you the HEART." Yell Lavi and activate the innocent again.

"Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin" Lavi shout. Then the attack was thrown to the Road who gets stunned for a moment. And that moment too, there is a flash of light that covered Road.

"What?" Yell Lavi.

"Are you okay, Road?" Ask Allen who stand in front of Road with his raised left hands. With the sudden appearance of Allen, the entire scenario being changes. Kanda, Lavi, and Krory who are fighting, just get stunned by the sudden appearance of Allen.

"Allen." Yell Road and hug Allen.

"Glad you fine. Come, we must move fast. Go grab the HEART, while I help here." Allen said. Road release her hugs and smiles to him.

"Alright" Yell Road and continue running to the waterfall where the HEART are hidden.

"Now, let's see..." Allen turned and faced with Lavi.

"Tyki, Sheryl, and Lulubell, Theirs reinforce already on the way, one hour until they arrive." Said Allen and stroke his hair with his right hand.

"Got it, Allen" Said them in unison.

"Well, then, I go first." Allen said and calls upon the Ark.

"Wait..." Yell Kanda.

"Hm?" Allen stop himself a moment.

"I said wait." Yell Kanda again and now went into Allen's place. When they stand face to face, Allen move his head a little so his cursed eyes can be seen so easily.

"Good Evening. Who are you, may I presume?" Ask Allen, without expression tone. At that question, Kanda was silenced which earn a big shocked expression from both of his comrade.

"You... What are you talking about?" Ask Kanda who still shocked.

"I'm sorry?" Ask Allen.

"What are you talking about?" Yell Kanda and grip Allen s collar.

"Hm... I'm not too fond of harsh way, but..." Allen grip Kanda hand and gave a kick in Kanda stomach.

"Ugh..". Kanda move away from him and one his stance.

"I'm sorry, but I've got a lot to do." Said Allen and turned.

"Good night." Allen said and disappeared into the Ark.

"ALLEN!" Yell Kanda. He just can watch while the Ark disappeared.

.

In another place...

"Jasdevi, Skin, your turn now." Said Allen and opened the Ark s Gate. Both of Noah arrived at the place where the reinforcement will come.

"You may do anything as your wish. Later..." Said Allen and disappeared with the gate again.

'Now, I better help Road.' Mutter Allen.

.

With Road...

"Ugh, the HEART was really can't be take lightly." Road said with a small pant in her breath.

"I see you need a help, Road." Allen said and appears from behind Road.

"Allen, you just come at the right moment." Road said.

"Now, now, the HEART is indeed really annoying." Allen said. "So, what we are going to do now, Road?" Ask Allen and looked at Road.

"Its better if we can destroy the tree first, but the HEART power is really strong that even if I destroy the tree it won't weaken." Road said and give the tree dirty look.

"Hmm... How about we destroy the ground first? I believe that if the tree already lost its ground, maybe we can cut through it so we can pull out the HEART. What do you think?" Ask Allen.

"Well, I'm agreeing with you. But, there's something we need." Road said.

"I know. We can use the exorcist instead. Coz they owe us too." Said Allen and looked at the HEART. For some reason, he can't look away from the HEART.

'Uncle Earl...' Allen said in his mind. He tries to talk with the Earl by using the telepathy.

'Yes, Allen?'

'Did you think, there's a way, where the HEART will accept Noah as his container?'

'Maybe, but I'm not sure. Why did you ask that?'

'For sometime already since I looked at the HEART, it looks like calling me to be closer.'

'I think, you can try to take it. Well, you are the innocent accommodator also, so just try it.'

'Okay.' "Road, you stay on guard. I'm going to try something." Allen said.

"What are you going to do?" Ask Road.

"Just see." Allen said and approaching the tree. The tree is glowing and sends a slight inconvenience to Allen spine.

'HEART, will you open up to me?' Ask Allen and he starts to hum the song which he already knows outside of his brain. The tree still glowing by each step Allen take toward the tree.

But suddenly there's a explosion which shaken the whole cave.

"Allen, I go take a look." Yell Road. Allen still continues his approach not minding whoever will stop him. He focused on the HEART while hummed a soft melody of music Mana taught.

'Che, they managed breakthrough.' Mutter Road and ordered Akuma s to attack.

"Tyki, all of you hold those exorcists. Allen is getting the HEART." Yell Road and summoned more Akuma s.

'Don't be afraid, I'm sure I won't harm you.' Allen said and moves closer. The Tree glows suddenly fade but still glowing in the part where the HEART located.

"That's right, I'm here." Said Allen and let his left hand to touch the HEART.

But...

"Stop, Allen." Yell Lavi. Allen hand stop in mid air but still not move.

"Allen." Yell Lavi again. But Allen decided to not look back or things will out from control.

"Yes, I'm here. My existence is with you." Said Allen and touch the HEART. The HEART with the tree glowed and Allen innocent glowing with warm light.

"Innocent" Said Allen and activate his left hand power. The HEART finally separated from the tree and held by Allen hand.

"Allen." Tyki said. All the Noah goes to Allen side and ignored the exorcist.

"Good job, everyone." Said Allen and turn his head. His gaze met with the three exorcists that still shocked because the HEART was stolen.

"Well, then, exorcists." Said Allen and raise his right hand. The sudden melody played in the air and the gate to Ark opened. "Good Night." And they disappeared into the Ark leaving out all exorcists.

.

.

.

.

.

Author Note :

There the continuation. And the next one come after... Huakakakaka... I'm in my Prime. Call me "LOUISE-SAMA".

Mwuahahahahahaha... Darn, I'm addicted to "Daily Lives of High School Boys" anime...

Man, even my personality change. Well, what happens to Allen memories? *evil smirk*

You will found out in chapter 7... So keep reading... Huakakakaka... Guess I keep updating to next two chapters.

Don't forget to R&R! Advice & Request are very welcomed, just DON'T FIRE me coz of my bad grammar. So spare me out!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I hope I can... Own it I mean... But no, I don't own it, okay.

Title : The Dream of Future

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Rebirth<p>

.

"Darn The HEART was stolen by them" Yell Lavi. Kanda was a bit far from Lavi not moving a little bit.

'Allen... Why? Why you leave me again' Yell Kanda inside his head.

"Lavi" Said one familiar voice and Lavi immediately realize from where the sound come from.

"Komui We're sorry..." Lavi said. "We lost the HEART Continue Lavi." Komui keep silent for a moment before opened his mouth.

"No, it's alright. It's good that the three of you sounds fine." Komui said with a long sigh. "We lost too much already. What did you mean by that Komui?" Ask Lavi with suspicious tone.

"It's just, the exorcist and finder we have all around the world have been confirmed and the number we lost on this war of HEART alone was far than we can take anymore." Komui said with a frown.

"How... How many we lost this time?" Ask Lavi. He sounds so tense.

"We lost 10 exorcists with around 200 finders." Komui said.

"What?" Yell Lavi. Both Kanda and Krory who heard that also become tense.

"It can't be helped. There's still many we not found. So the casualty will go higher and higher. The Earl already takes the matter with ordering all Noah's to destroy us. Now, all exorcists were being called to HQ in order to sort out our plan for the future. With the lost of the HEART, our chance of being destroyed was far greater that what we think before. So go back now. The faster, the better" Said Komui. Lavi still shocked with the news, but quickly composed his mind.

"Alright. We back as fast as we can."

"Thank you." Said Komui and ended the communication.

"This is really a big mess of disaster we've got." Said Lavi and touch his head.

"What are you going to do now, Yuu?" Ask Lavi.

"I don't know. Even though I go search for him, there's no guarantee I can find him." Kanda said.

"I guess so. We've better moving or else something bad going to happen in our absent in HQ." Lavi said and catch attention of Kanda and Krory.

The three of them immediately get away from the waterfall and go to search for reinforcement that sent for them.

.

Meanwhile that ..

"Allen, good work" Said the Earl.

"Yeah, though we've got enough problems here" Allen sighs. "So how is the container" Ask Allen.

"It's ready. Come here." Said the Earl and lead all of them to his working room. In the room, their attention went to bundle of clothes that surrounded one child around nine years old. His head have a band of clothes that tend his injure and his eyes was blind. The child is sitting in the chair unmoving.

"Earl This child was..." Sheryl said.

"I've found him not long ago, in a small village. Both of his parents have become the victim of Akuma that was summoned by his older sister. He was a sole survivor of that attack and gains trauma thus the lost of his sight. There's small impact that caused his brain to have a trauma engrave inside his mind. I think we need to get work on that part first." The Earl said.

"Poor child" Said Allen and move closer to the child. The child suddenly tensed and trembles slightly.

"Ssh Its okay, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. So, rest assure. You safe in here" Allen said and hugs the boy while patting his back.

"M... Mom" The boy grabs Allen's clothes.

"Eh?" Allen said then glanced to Tyki.

"Huh? What's wrong, Allen?" Tyki ask and take a step closer to him.

'I think it's a good joke.' Allen thinks inside his mind.

"It's okay. Mom and Dad are here. You safe with us" Allen said and smile.

"Mom, Dad.." The boy suddenly collapses.

"Allen." Road said.

"It's fine. He's just asleep." He then laid the boy back in the chair. "Uncle, I think we can start it now."

"Alright, now where should we place it?" The Earl asks. All Noah's that present think in their mind.

"The chest is not good. It can be easily found out." Tyki speak first.

"How about the head..." Sheryl said.

"Too risky" The Earl said.

"How about eyes?" Road asks.

"It's hard to cover it, Road. More over the boy's will be different than others." Allen said.

"It's a shame that the heart can't be making into few pieces." Lulubell said breaking the silence. All Noah's looking at her.

"What?" She asks.

"That's it. Why don't we make the HEART into pieces so it can be hidden?" Road said.

"Alright, here it is Uncle." Allen said and hand over the HEART.

"Hmm.. Wait a minute." The Earl said while start to cut the HEART into a few pieces.

After that...

"Alright, it's done." The Earl said.

"Wow, you have great sense of art." Tyki said.

"Now, let's decide where first?" Sheryl starts.

"His heart Road said." The Earl proceeded with the request.

"His sight, maybe we can style up his hair." Sheryl said.

"And for caution, maybe we can put it in his brain." Road said.

After a few minutes...

"It's done." The Earl announced.

"Good." All Noah said.

"Now, what we need to do..."The Earl said while holding out 7 small pieces of the HEART.

"Allen, I entrusted three pieces to you." The Earl said.

"Why?"

"Well, you can just hold onto it or use it for something else. I entrusted it to you." The Earl said and pats Allen's head.

"Lulubell and Road each will hold two pieces. And that's all." The Earl said.

"Okay, now I think we need to name this child." Sheryl said.

"Yes. Earl, what is his name?" Allen asks.

"His name is William Venz." The Earl said.

"Well, then Will..." Allen eyed Sheryl a little while eyeing Tyki. "Will Camelot." Allen said finally.

"Hmm... Will... Not bad. But why you use Camelot?" Tyki asks.

"You understand that he is a child, right?" Allen asks.

"Yes. And he is nine years old."

"Yes."

"And he is smaller than Road."

"Yes." Allen rolling his eyes while look away from Tyki. Really hearing Tyki's obvious answers about his questions makes him tired.

"Sheryl Can you please explain it to your STUPID little brother?" Allen Asks with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh well Tyki. What Allen's mean is that when the child regain his conscious, the first person he would search are his parents right? So, my wife and I can act as his real parents to avoid any further information." Sheryl explained it to Tyki.

"So, understood?" Allen asks.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know." Tyki said with a hint of sarcasm.

"So, Sheryl you can start taking care of his birth certificate and arrange your wife's mind and I give you an advice." Allen said.

"What is it?" Sheryl asks.

"Make an understandable story." Allen said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Okay." Sheryl answer.

"Alright. Now all settled, I guess for a time being we should stay hidden and out of exorcists radar. Until this child can control the HEART. I will make any others arrangement. So, all of you can relax and back to your normal routine. Oh well, we still need many Akuma. So, if you would be kind, please help me while you stay hidden." The Earl said.

"Understand. Now, I must do something else. Tyki, carry Will to his room." The Earl ordered.

"Fine" Then all of them out from the Earl room, except Allen and Lulubell.

"Uncle, I'm a bit worried about the exorcists move. From the information I hear, they assemble in one place and that's not a good news." Allen said.

"Well, they are planning to hunt us down. But don't worry. Since we decide to hide our selves, the problem are solves. And I already have many new brokers. So it's fine for a time being." The Earl said.

"I understand."

"Good then. Since you have a free time, why don't try to acquaint with your new nephew?" The Earl asks.

"Fine. I just try that." Allen said with a small smile.

"Enjoy your day, Allen." The Earl said.

"You too, Uncle. See you again, Lulubell." Allen said while heading out the door.

"Enjoy your time, Allen." Lulubell said before Allen disappeared behind the door.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author Note :

There the continuation. And the next one come after... Huakakakaka... I'm in my Prime. Call me "LOUISE-SAMA".

Mwuahahahahahaha... Well, Allen and Tyki are a bit...weird. Even me don't know why. And Tyki a bit dense in this chapter.

But Guess I keep updating to next chapter.

Don't forget to R&R! Advice & Request are very welcomed, just DON'T FIRE me coz of my bad grammar. So spare me out!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I hope I can... Own it I mean... But no, I don't own it, okay.

Title : The Dream of Future

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Awake and Memory<p>

.

For two weeks, Will still unconscious. In that time, Sheryl already manipulates his wife's memory and so, like a good mother, she's care about Will.

And then on the beginning of the third weeks, the boy finally awake.

"Hmm..."

"Are you awake?" Ask Allen and ruffle the boy hair.

"Where?"

"Rest assured, you're safe in here." Allen said and smile to him.

"Who are you?" Ask the Boy.

"My name is Allen Walker." Allen said.

"Allen... My name is..." The boy goes silence but then looked shocked. "My name is... my name..." The boy grip his hair and trembling.

"Who?" Muttered the boy. "Who am I?" Shout the boy.

"Calm down." Said Allen and grip the boy hands.

"Who? Who I am? Why can't I remember anything? Who am I really?" Yell the boy with shocked expression.

"Calm down now..." Said Allen and tried to hold the boy down.

"No. Why? Why? Why? Who AM I?" Shout the boy while thrashing in the cushion.

"Now, calm..." Then the memory snapped in Allen head. He began to feel the uneasy feeling. Slowly, the darkness memory and the frightening deep inside his heart snapped out.

"Allen, what's..." Before his eyes, Tyki watch Allen who tried to hold down the boy with the same eyes he knows too well.

"Allen." Yell Tyki and place his hand on Allen shoulder.

"Huh?" Snapped Allen and looked at Tyki. "Allen..."

"Tyki. Lend me a hand will you?" Ask Allen and looked at the boy again.

"Alright" Said man then go help Allen to pin that boy down.

"Let me go." Yell the boy.

"Sshh... He's annoying" Said Tyki.

"Now, now, Will, control yourself." Said Allen.

"Who am I?" Yell the boy. Tyki finally snapped and knock-out the boy unconscious.

"Ah, Will..." Allen said with worried face. Allen try to reach out for the boy again but Tyki hold both of his hand. "Tyki... Why?"

"Calm down. He's only unconscious." Said Tyki and held Allen in his arm.

"What are you doing? Let me go. I need to take care of that child. I need to..." Allen struggle was pointless because of Tyki secure arm around him.

"No, you ve done enough." Said Tyki and begin dragging Allen.

"What? Tyki, let me go. I need to do this. Please. Tyki..." Plea Allen and struggling from Tyki arm.

"Stop it. You don't need to care for that child. You only need to care for yourself. Please, Allen." Yell Tyki and forcefully dragged Allen.

"No, you not... No, I don't want to. Tyki, let me go. I said let me go!" Yell Allen and snapped. He then struggling from Tyki embraces and let out a yell.

"What's wrong?" Ask the Earl who came because of Allen yells.

"Tyki, let me go this instant. I need to go. Please." Yell Allen while plea to Tyki.

"No, you've done enough." Tyki said with stern gaze.

"Tyki, let him go." The Earl said.

"No, if I do that, he would care for that child until he reaches his limit. I don't want to see him like that anymore. He's broken once, but not for the second time. I won't allow it." Yell Tyki and finally release his power to restricted Allen movement then drag him out of the room.

"No, Tyki... No..." Yell Allen.

After Allen and Tyki left...

"God, those two really..." The Earl said.

"Uncle Earl, what's wrong with that commotion?" Ask Road who just entered the room.

"Ah, Road. It's just Tyki. He refuses to let Allen around that boy anymore." The Earl said.

"Nah, I don't even want to know the reason. Sometimes he acts like the egg shell around Allen. He even does anything for the boy, which reaches until the state of abandoned his human friends. I really wonder what it is really that keep Tyki like that..." Said Road and sat beside the boy.

"Well, probably, he regains his previous memories? I remember in sometime of his previous life, he met Allen before. That is if he remembers. At that time, he was much worsening than now." The Earl said.

"Yes, I know it. I have seen all the Noah's memory in my dream and the worst of their memories. Its kind of pity, if Allen attached too much to this boy..." She then let her finger brush against that boy hair. "Then, he'll be broken once again..." Her tone darkens. "Like that time..." In her mind, a flash of the time when Allen was broken replayed again and again.

"For that, he bears the burden of hatred. Sure it suits the pleasure he's posses." The Earl said.

"And I won't allow anything to destroy the bond we have. All is for the sake of our Noah's clan." Said Road and let her finger left the boy head and stand up.

"Well, now, we need to take him to another room. Before Allen force his way back here." The Earl said.

"Alright"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author Note :  
>There the continuation. And I give you the bonus chapter , Allen and Tyki are very...weird in here.<p>

Don't ask me, because I, myself, don't know either. Just bear with it and so I can be gone for a while... Huakakakakakaka... See ya...

Don't forget to R&R! Advice & Request are very welcomed, just DON'T FIRE me coz of my bad grammar. So spare me out!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I hope I can... Own it I mean... But no, I don't own it, okay.

Title : The Dream of Future

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: To Protect<p>

.

"Hey, let go of me." Yell Allen. Tyki has tied him up to his bedpost.

"Calm down, Allen." Tyki said and sit beside him.

"What? You tie me up and you want me to calm down? What are you think about? Are you insane?" Yell Allen.

"Insane? Yeah, you could call me that." Tyki say.

"What? Tyki I'm not..." Allen's word cut down by Tyki sudden kiss.

"Mmm.. Wh.. Mmmm.." Allen's cries cut down by Tyki's forceful kiss. They stay like that for a few moments until finally, Allen's strength slipped from him.

"Have you calmed down?" Tyki asks. Allen's eyes lost his focus and he turn into a really different person.

"Y... Yes" Allen whisper slowly.

"Good. I order you to not leave this room until I allow you. If you leave this room without my consequent, I'll take away your freedom." Tyki said with stern gaze pining onto Allen.

"Fine" Allen said.

"Allen..." Tyki hug him and let go of Allen's hands. Please I don't want you stay like that anymore. I don't want you to lose yourself anymore. Please, for me... For the sake of our insanity, stays like this." He tightens his hug on Allen and embraces his scent.

"Ty...ki" Allen said.

"Allen, stay here. Always beside me, I can't bear losing you anymore. Stay with me always." Tyki said and snuggle into Allen shoulder blade.

"..." Allen hands found Tyki's back and hug him.

Outside Tyki's room...

"Where is he?" Road ask Sheryl.

"He stays with Tyki. Maybe they won't come out for a few days. I doubt that Tyki will leave Allen alone." Sheryl sighs.

"What do you think, Father?"

"I have a few hypotheses about Allen's condition. From the research I do, I found out that Allen's biologic parents were died when Allen's 6 years old. So, it's impossible to track down their origin. Though later on, from the story I've heard, Allen's birth was cursed by his parents. I think it's because Allen wasn't a girl, in their family, girl was more important than boy. And about Allen's conditions, it probably caused by head trauma he had when he still child. From what I knew, after Cross taken him as his apprentice, he had been suffering because of loneliness. That's why, when he saw Will, He maybe thinks of Will as his old self. I guess for a time being, until Will strong enough, we need to keep both of them separate. Let alone seeing, even mentioned about himself in our conversation with Allen must be forbid." Sheryl said. Road look at Tyki's door and cover her eyes.

"I guess we must. With this condition, we can't help it." Road said and wipe her small tears.

"From today on ward, I forbid anyone in our family to talk about Will to Allen. I'll have Tyki control Allen's memories. All we need to do is not let them meet each other. Not until Will can control himself." Road said and walk away.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author Note :

Nice, it came out quite nicely. Hahahaha... Have you see my way? The answer for why Allen lose apart of his memories?

Hell yeah! I do something more crazy than this...

The bed scene? Yeah, I lost interest, so it's not too WOW, or something like that.

I make it more HOTTER if I want with AllenX...X... and of course in all pairing, Allen will be the bottom.

But I will think about the part Allen paired up with girl. And hell yeah, I will, obviously make it.

So, look forward to my next chapter. Okay, stop with my blabber. See ya, in another 2 months. Until I have my inspiration back.

Don't forget to R&R! Advice & Request are very welcomed, just DON'T FIRE me coz of my bad grammar. So spare me out!


End file.
